A Touch Of Magic
by LeonaBlack931
Summary: "Ronald, Sherlock Holmes and John Watson are two amazing muggles in the future. And James Moriarty wants Sherlock to notice him." AU Potterlock. The first of three Superpotterlockgames stories. (Supernatural, Harry Potter, Sherlock, and the Hunger Games) Rated T for violence and language. Rating subject to change.
1. The First Travel

**_This is a Potterlock that's Pre Reichenbach but not by much. No thing and no one but the AU part is mine!_**

* * *

_Standing a few buildings away, she could see the tall man standing near the edge. She rubbed her arms waiting, knowing she had to do it right so he could save his only friend. She took a deep breath as she listened to him end the phone call and take a few s__reps t__owards the ledge. And then, Sherlock stepped. _

* * *

"Are we actually doing this?"

The bushy haired brunette nodded shuffling papers. "I have to see how far I can push my magic."

Her ginger boyfriend groaned flopping backwards on the bed. "But Hermione, what do we owe these two random muggles?"

Hermione turned to look at her long time boyfriend. "Ronald, Sherlock Holmes and John Watson are two amazing muggles in the future. And James Moriarty wants Sherlock to notice him."

"So let the barmy bastard."

Hermione threw a book at Ron. "Ron! James_ cannot _come between Dr. Watson and Mr. Homes."

Ron grumbled and sat up. "What are you looking for exactly?"

Hermione sighed pushing her away from her eyes. "A scrap of parchment that.. Ah!" She waved a bit of paper at him. He took it and read it.

"What is it?" He frowned.

Hermione sighed impatiently. "It's a date and time for us-"

"Wait, _us_?"

Hermione sighed again taking the bit of paper. "_Yes. _Us. You always complain when I leave."

"But Hermione, we have work and friends here. They will notice that we're gone."

Hermione placed the parchment back on the table and sat next to Ron taking his hand. "Harry will cover for us. He will say we're going to say America to help with new wizarding school. Just one travel. And then I will bring you back. Traveling alone is lonely and I miss you."

Ron nodded. "Alright then. I'll go. But then I have to come back." He smiled softly. "And someone has to take care of our flat."

Hermione smiled and kissed her boyfriend.

* * *

"Do we have everything?"

Hermione nodded as she placed her purple satchel around a shoulder. "I have everything we're going to need and then some."

Ron smiled as he pulled on a black sweater. "You're prepared for anything, aren't you?"

"Yes. Anything could happen and anything does tend to happen."

Ron nodded and walked over to her. "So, how does this work?"

"Its like apperation. I have to focus on a place. But also a time and date."

"It sounds complicated."

Hermione shrugged. "It can be. Take my hand and be very still. You can still get splinched and if will be much worse."

Ron nodded quickly and took her hand. Hermione exhaled softly and closed her eyes and concentrated.

* * *

"Sherlock, I'm going to the store." The Doctor stood in the open doorway waiting for response he knew wouldn't come.

"Milk." A soft baritone voice rumble. The Doctor chuckled closing the door walking out.

A tall lanky shadow could be seen from the sitting room and the sounds of glasses clinking and liquids fizzing.

"What this suppose to be, John?" There was a loud crash the same moment there was a loud pop.

There was a groan from the sitting room. "Merlin, Mione. That was horrible."

"I told you. Time travel is _like_ apperation. I told you that."

"Well, that was a rough ride."

"I have yet to per-"

"Will you two stop your _insistent bickering_?" The baritone voice interrupted. "It's so hard to _think _with you two doing that."

Ron and Hermione froze on the spot.

"Hermione," Ron whispered. "We're in a-"

"Shh!" Hermione scolded rummaging through her satchel.

A creaking sound came from the kitchen as if someone was standing up from an old chair. The quite muffled sound of footsteps came from the kitchen and into the sitting room.

"How did you get here?" The voice articulated slowly.

The teenagers turned to see the tall pale man. Hermione stepped forward setting her jaw and squaring her shoulders. "Mr. Sherlock Holmes? My name is Hermione Granger and this is my boyfriend Ronald Weasley. We're from the past."

* * *

**_So? What do you think? Please please leave a review!_**


	2. The Continued Confusion

Impossible." Sherlock waved his hand dismissively. "You can let yourself out in the same fashion you let yourself in." Sherlock walked back into the kitchen to continue his experiments. Hermione's shoulders slumped slightly.

I knew he was going to be difficult to convince but, she huffed, I had no idea he would be like this.

Ron scowled as his girlfriend sighed and turned towards the window and the tall man stocking back into the kitchen. "You git." His ears burned in frustration as he motioned to himself and Hermione. "We came from the past to save your arse but now," Sherlock turned realizing that someone was talking to him still. "I think we shouldn't've wasted our time."

"Oh Ron!" Hermione exclaimed turning back to him. "You don't mean that! This is just how Sherlock is! You mustn't be upset! Mr. Holmes, please. You must believe me."

Sherlock walked to his chair entertaining the idea that they presented. He sat in his chair pressing his fingers together. "And, how, exactly did get here from the past?" Sherlock motioned for the teenagers to sit. Hermione perked up and eagerly sat across from the consulting detective while Ron stood behind her. Hermione bit her lower lip trying to think of the right way to start.

"Well, you see Mr. Holmes,"

"Just Sherlock."

"E-excuse me?"

"You keep calling me Mr. Holmes. I do not go by that." He sneered slightly.

"O-oh yes. Of course. That's your brother. Mr. Mycroft Holmes."

Sherlock tensed at the mention of his older brother.

"Anyways," Hermione brushed a lock of light brown hair away from her face. "we are, erm, to put it in a way that will not expose our-"

"Explain."

Ron gritted his teeth. "Why don't you let her talk? She can hardly get a-"

"Sherlock, I'm back!" Hermione's face lit up at the new voice. The door swong open to reveal a small man in the ugliest sweater Ron had ever seen. And the man had bags of food.

"Let me help you with those." Ron lept to his feet to take some bags.

John Watson stood befuddled in the door way. "Sherlock, who are these two?"

Hermione stood and smoothed out her shirt. "Dr. John Watson, my name is Hermione Granger," she held out her hand for the Doctor. "that was my boyfriend Ronald Weasley. And we are from the past."

* * *

After the poor Doctor had had a moment to, well, freak out because holly crap they are two teenagers from the future; tea was made and Hermione sat back down to, once again, explain to the consulting detective and now his blogger how two had traveled without exposing the secret that could put the wizarding world at risk.

"Alright. So, how did you get here?" John asked plainly as he sat in his chair eyeing Ron who still refused to sit.

"Well, Ron and I, we are, in a way, special. And we can do things that neither of you can."

"Impossible. I can do things that could curl your hair girl." Sherlock gruffed but Hermione shook her head treading carefully. "Then prove it." Sherlock frowned hating that someone could best him at anything. Hermione bit her lower lip before pulling her wand out from her satchel.

"You're not actually going to show them, are you?" Ron frowned questioning her.

Hermione scowled. "It's the only way for them to understand."

"And what about the Ministry?"

Hermione shook her head.

"What is that?" John nodded his head to the twig like thing in the girl's hand.

"My wand."

Sherlock's brow creased.

"As in, magic wand?" John questioned picking up his tea.

Hermione nodded. "It is a magic wand, Dr. Watson."

John dropped his tea cup just as he had raised it to his lips. "Damn it." The Doctor bent over to pick up the pieces muttering about how the tea is going to stain the carpet.

"Let me." Hermione flicked her wand at the mess causing the cup to fix and the tea to appear back in the cup then fly back into John's hand. He sat terrified of what just happened. Sherlock bolted out of his seat and took the wand analyzing it.

"How did you do that?"

"It was magic, Sherlock."

The man shook his head. "There is no such thing as magic."

Hermione winced at the words. "Obviously there is." Hermione snatched her wand and dissaperated.

Sherlock looked around confused. "Not good?"

John sighed shaking his head. "No Sherlock."

Ron popped his head out of the kitchen with a mouth full of food. "'ere is 'mione?"

* * *

_**Please drop a review! I'd love to know what you think :)**_


	3. The Begining

_**I'm going to title the chapters because of reasons. :3**_

* * *

The Doctor sighed pinching the bridge of his nose. "Sherlock.."

The lanky man turned to face his partner. "Not good?"

John shook his head. "No. Not good. Not at all." John turned to the ginger that was stuffing his face with the food he had just bought. "You're her boyfriend?"

Ron nodded swallowing.

"You know where she went?"

Ron shook his head biting into a cake slice.

John sighed again and picked up his coat.

"Where are you going?" Sherlock frowned not liking how much attention John was giving this strange girl who told lies of magic.

"To find the girl. It's dangerous for a young woman to be out in London at night alone." John turned and opened the door.

"'F 'Mione oozed ma'ic, oo 'ont 'ind 'er." Ron Said his mouth full of more cake.

Sherlock's frown deepened as the boy who came with the girl ate the food. "That was not English."

Ron swallowed and frowned. "I said, If Hermione used magic, you won't find her."

Sherlock sat in his chair. "But magic is _not _real. There is no such thing as magic."

Ron walked into the sitting room pointing at Sherlock. "That is what made Hermione leave. That kind of narrow mindedness. Her and I appeared here out of thin air, she fixed your broken tea cup _and_ put the tea back in it without touching it! That was magic! There are so many things-"

The front door opened and the room became silent. Foot steps wear heard from the flat walking up the stairs. The men turned to see Hermione standing in the door way with red rimed eyes.

"I'm sorry I left like that.." She whispered wiping her face.

John gently escorted her inside and closed the door. "Have a set and then when you've calmed, you and I can talk."

Hermione nodded and sniffled sitting down in the chair John offered her. Ron busied himself in the kitchen making the four of them tea. Sherlock pouted as John took care of the girl.

"Thank you." She muttered pulling her bushy hair out of her face.

John sat across from her on the edge of the seat as Ron walked in with cups of tea for the four of them. He handed Hermione the first cup and then went around the room for the other two. Sherlock took the cup then sat it on the floor. Ron stood behind Hermione as she drank her tea and calmed down. John sipped his tea and waited.

Hermione sipped her tea taking deep breaths to calm herself. She could almost strangle the consulting detective for his ignorance but, she knew why she shouldn't. Meddling with time and all that.

"Hermione, tell them why we're here." Ron glared at Sherlock.

Hermione shook her head making Ron frown.

"Why can't you tell us?" John coxed.

"I told you. Time travel. It's sticky."

Sherlock frowned. "Explain."

Hermione sighed waving him away. "You wouldn't believe me." She sneered.

Sherlock stood crunching the tea cup under his foot and stalked off into the kitchen banging things around.

Hermione took her wand out and flicked it at the tea cup fixing it again and refilling it. "Time travel is dangerous. Going from the present to the past is one thing because you know what happened but, still dangerous. But, going from the present to the future, that's risky. Anything could happen."

The clanging in the kitchen stopped and Sherlock poked his head out of the kitchen. "How risky?"

Ron snorted and Hermione waked him. "Being in the future, there are so many uncertain things that could go wrong. Too many things that could go very wrong."

"Like the butterfly effect?" John waved Sherlock back into the room.

Hermione shook her head. "No. Nothing like that. That only works for the past. It's more like changing things that have yet to be written from where Ron and I are from. But," Hermione pointed a finger at Sherlock as he sat. "you're future has been set. And the out come, is not one of pleasure."

* * *

"No." Sherlock stood breaking the cup again. Hermione flicked her wand fixing the cup and refilling it then flicked her wand again bring the cup to her to keep it away from more abuse.

"Yes, Sherlock."

"What, are you some kinda.. seer or something?" John frowned.

"No. But-"

"Even if she was-"

"Sherlock," John warned.

"there is no way that I would believe her." Sherlock finished ignoring John.

Hermione sighed starting to loose her temper. "Then don't." She stood and set both tea cups on the table and turned to Ron. "We will take our leave." She turned and took Ron's hand.

"Wait," John stood setting his tea cup down as well. "Stay. Mrs. Hudson can rent out the basement room to you two."

Hermione turned back around frowning. "We came here to help. Not to sit around and watch."

"So you help us. I'll let you know about cases and you can help. Lestrade would love someone cooperative to help."

Sherlock sneered. "No."

"Yes Sherlock. They came to help us so we're going to let them." John glared at his flat mate. "Come on you two. I'll introduce you to Mrs. Hudson and she'll set you up with a room."


	4. Sherlock, they can help

_**The**** Scandal in Belgravia part 1**_

_**Six Weeks later**_

_**"I will burn the heart out of you"**_

"Sorry boys! I'm soooo changeable!" A voice said outside of the pool room again. "It is a weakness with me." The voice chuckled as a figure came into view. "But to be fair to myself, it is my only weakness." The man came into the light. "You can't be allowed to continue. You just can't. I would try to convince you. Everything I have to say has already crossed your mind." Moriarty smirked.

"Probably my answer has crossed yours." Sherlock aimed the gun in his hand at Moriarty and then down to the bomb-laden jacket that had been taken off of his friend and pushed far away from Sherlock.

Suddenly, a phones goes off playing the ring tone of Staying Alive.

Jim Moriarty groans rolling his eyes. "Do you mind if I get that?"

Sherlock shakes his head. "Oh no, please. You've got the rest of your life."

Moriarty takes out his phone and looks down at the number before answering. "Hello?" He pauses to hear the other voice. "Yes of course it is." He grumbles unhappy that someone has interrupted his work. "What do you want?" He mouths "Sorry" to Sherlock who shakes his head mouthing "It's fine". "**Say that again!** Say that again and know that if you're lying to me, I will find you and I will skin you." The mastermind fumes his face burning. His eyes widen and a small smile crawls across his face. "Wait." He says to the person on the phone. Jim pulls the phone away from his face looking at Sherlock. The mad man steps closer making Sherlock cock the gun in his hand showing that he will not hesitate to fire. "Sorry. Wrong day to die." He says almost sadly.

"No. Did you get a better offer?" John looks at Sherlock aghast.

Jim looks back at his phone then back at his opponent. "You'll be hearing from me, Sherlock." He returns to his phone call. "So if what you say is true, I'll make you rich. If not, I'll make you into shoes." The man snaps his fingers and the snipers disappear and walked back out of the door he reentered through. Sherlock looked around to make sure that he had left.

John stood slowly. "What happened there?"

"Someone changed his mind. The question is, who?"

* * *

"What are you typing?"

"Blog."

"A what?"

"About?"

"Us."

"All of us?"

"You mean me."

Johns sighed shaking his head. "Why?"

"Well you're typing a lot." Hermione frowned waking behind the Doctor not seeing her's or Ron's name anywhere. The doorbell chimes. "Right then. So, what have we got?"

"Mione, what is a blog?" Ron whispers as John lets in the potential client.

* * *

**"**My wife seems to be spending a very long time at the office."

"Boring!" Sherlock stood up and ushered the man out making the Doctor and the Healer frown.

* * *

**"**I think my husband might be having an affair."

"Yes." Sherlock paced, brow deepened. Ron's jaw hung open slightly as Hermione ushered the crying woman out of the flat.

* * *

"She's not my real Aunt. She's been replaced. I know she has. I know human ashes." A man says holding up an urn.

"Leave." John frowned letting the man out of the flat.

* * *

"We are prepared," A man started as he sat facing the four with two men flanking him. "to offer any sum of money you care to mention for the recovery of this fine art."

"Boring." Sherlock walked away leaving Hermione to deal with them.

* * *

**"**We have this web site. It explains the true meaning of comic books, 'cause people miss a lot of the themes." Sherlock prepared to leave. "But then all of the comic books start coming true."

Sherlock stops. "Oh. Interesting."

The boys nod and explain until Hermione practically pushes them out of the door. Ron questioned the teens about the site and what it deals with as he walks them out.

"Geek Interpreter. What's that?" Sherlock questioned looking at John's computer.

"That's the title." John replied from the kitchen making tea.

"What does it need a title for?" Sherlock muttered.

* * *

"Do people actually read your blog?" Sherlock asked examining a body in the morgue.

"Where do you think our clients come from." John asked gruffly.

"I have a web site." Sherlock and Hermione replied together.

"In which you," Jonh says to Sherlock. "enumerate two hundred and forty different types of tobacco. And you," he says to Hermione as she picks up the hand to examine the nails. "have a site about books and how each book can be used for things us normal people have no reason to use. Which is why nobody's reading your web site. Right then. Dyed blonde hair, no obvious cause of death except for these speckles. Whatever they are."

* * *

Back at the flat, John typed away at his computer updating his blog as Ron and Hermione made dinner and Sherlock paced.

"Oh for gods sakes! The Speckled Blonde?" Sherlock groaned.

* * *

"They wouldn't let us see Granddad when he was dead." A young girl said sharing a chair with her little sister. "Is that because he's gone to Heaven?"

"People don't really go to Heaven when they die. They're taken to a special room and burned." Sherlock turned his back on they crying girls.

"Sherlock," John scolded.

* * *

"There was a plane crash in Duusseldorf yesterday. Everyone dead." Lestrade said taking John and Sherlock out to a secluded petrol area where a solitary silver car rested.

"Suspected terrorist bomb." Sherlock replied matter of factly. "We do watch the news, you know."

"You said 'boring' and turned over." John added.

"According to the flight details, this man was checked in on board. Inside his coat he's got stub from his boarding pass. Napkins from the flight, even one of these special biscuits." The detective showed the two the contents of the man's jacket. "Here's his passport stamped in Berlin Airport. This man should have died in a plane crash in Germany yesterday but instead he's in a car boot in Suffolk."

"Lucky escape." Sherlock proposed as he looked at the back of the car.

"Any ideas?"

"Eight so far." Sherlock said going to look into the boot of the car where the man still was. "Okay four ideas." Sherlock took the things Lestrade had shown them making the detective and John share a look. "Maybe two ideas."

* * *

"No, no, no. Don't mention the unsolved ones." Sherlock groaned looking over John's shoulder as he typed on his computer.

"People want to know you're human."

"Why?"

" 'Cause they're interested."

"No they're not. Why are they?"

"Hm. You know, 1,895-"

"So what?"

"I reset that counter last night. This blog has hasd nearly 2,000 hits in the last eight hours. _This _is your living, Sherlock. Not 240 different types of tobacco ash."

"243." Sherlock grumbled taking his experiment back into the kitchen.

Ron and Hermione sat on the other side of the room trying to play wizard chess.

"Ron, _please_. just let me go back to reading." Hermione sighed sitting back against the chair .

"No! you sit in our flat and read all day leaving me to talk with Mrs. Huddson and learn how to cook. While those two are off doing.. what ever it is they do."

"Really? You can do something in the kitchen now beside eat all the food?" Hermione chuckled.

Ron laughed dryly then turned to face John. "Are you two _ever _going to let us help?"

"Yes. We came here to help you with your cases." Hermione said stretching.

"No." "Yes." Sherlock and John responded at once.

"Sherlock, they can help. Hermione has a nack for the things you do and Ron can.. be... comic relief."

"Oh haha." Ron scowled laughing dryly again.

Sherlock poked his head out of the kitchen to look at the two teenagers. He still wasn't sure if they could actually help but, if John trusted them then he would give them a try. "Fine."

* * *

_**Wow. That was a long one! So, I'm hoping that you noticed that I took the dialogue straight from the show. :) Can we just talk about how much of a pain in the ass that was though? Like, I sat here at the computer typing and the episode playing on my ipod on Netflix. I had to put it on subtitles and pause it every line so I could get everything exactly! Dx I don't think I've ever typed so fast in my life! Welp, time to end this damn chapter. See you in part 2. :) **_


End file.
